


The Guilty Crown

by KoreWaKeiki, MariWrites



Series: Guilty Crown series [1]
Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Alternate Universe, Help, Multi, oc fan fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreWaKeiki/pseuds/KoreWaKeiki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariWrites/pseuds/MariWrites
Summary: A lost soul who only seeks love, a twin who finds the real purpose in life, brothers who reunite, and a unique girl named Amari. It wasn't until then that the kingdom of Norta has been as ransacked and abandoned when the south winds arrived; clashed and won against the west winds. With the help of the Scarlet Guard Leader, Mare Barrow and the prince Tiberias VII along with prince Maven, they bring quiet peace to bring red peasants with silver royalties...or will they?





	1. Quo Vadis

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where there was a greater evil than Maven--it doesn't follow the story line. Characters such as Eunomia, Persephone, and Amari (and many more but not to be mentioned for spoiler's sake) are not in the actual story. Main characters such as Maven, Mare, Cal, Evangeline, so on... are included with the same role.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mare Barrow discovers with a friend, twins who were rebellious towards their silver origins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repetitive note: This is an AU where Maven isn't the real threat. Certain out of character-ness is needed, sorry if some characters don't act respectively.

If I told you the truth, and if I just do, what would be of you? would you be shocked as to know of the prejudice of the world? This story I'll tell you now was passed onto generations and generations into the whole kingdom's hierarchy and also was just known as a children's tale, none more. But I tell you nothing more but the truth that this was the reality way back then. Many who fought for equality, many fell for false hope, and more over, there was a girl who's name was Amari--a special child of the stilts--who gave motivation to the rebellion and also gravely helped the world with her special skill, which no one knew. Not even I knew. It was just her, and a certain somebody. and that was somebody was...

"Mare! I thought you were dead after over sleeping!" Mom said, worriedly to add. It was just a normal day in the stilts and in any normal day, it was the usual daily routine for me, why I'm pretty renowned to steal people's valuables which my family disgraces me for. Well, can't really help it, I do it for a living and living is the only thing I need to survive in this horrible world I live in. "Kei and Gisa are waiting for you outside." Mom knew how to gain my attention, and of course my friend comes with me along with my talented sister. My brothers, Bree and Tramy, stayed at home. I don't really like this life for lots of things, but moreover, I had certain anger towards those silver bastards. They use us red bloods as shields to their royal asses and guess who's next into being a soldier? Me, and of course me. The unfortunate me and a friend too, Kilorn was his name, though he wasn't here currently.

It's not really hard to live my life. Actually...erase that, it's REALLY hard to be in my place. Only people that accept me is the dirt and some bacterias in it. I had to go with Gisa because I pleaded to go with her in the Hall of the Sun. Kei is a sweet girl with taupe colored hair and black eyes. She has just been with me always since she was a new person in this field of what I call "thiefology". I'm just kidding, her history is more than that. We saw her sleeping under a house made by twigs, claiming she has amnesia. All she knew was that her name was Kei and she has to find a man called Lucas, whoever that is. We go to the Hall of the Sun with the help of Kei's innocence and Gee's job. I'll get a huge haul in this then I won't even go.

After a few hours or less, we arrived to the Hall of the Sun. There was security which was bad but then again, what doesn't have security in a silver property? Gee looked so normal and composed, as well as Kei. "She's with us." Gee said, the security man let us in without any suspicion. It was hard enough to keep clear of suspicion, it's even harder to steal in this city. We parted ways, Gee told me where she was located and god knows where Kei went, probably window shopping. I looked around, and they had those broadcast which I stopped to listen to. I listen more and more, it was about a bombing in someplace caused by the rebellion and that we should keep a keen eye on our surrounding, there are silver spies--wait, it got disrupted. It was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, was said as the general of the Scarlet Guards. Many silvers booed, I noticed something cynical. It was two girls with white hair, as if they were trying to escape something. I tried following them (of course stealing got off my mind), I had a sudden urge to follow them thoroughly. One looked at their backs, I think they knew but they didn't stop me. In the broadcast, where it was almost everywhere, the general of the Scarlet Guard got unwary with the voice that interrupted the voice. 

"He who left me, now sent in haven. Approach thee dangerous west winds, help as every man gets blown. Do not be hesitant to walk in the dark, thee save all us. I breathe, one two three, now sent to hell thee. Look up with pious intent and love me, oh brother mine. As my soul seeks your warmth, be gone out with doom. Let us make death a trap room and I make a tomb. Before he gone simle, I wait wait wait but who will find thee? No one will. Doom shall I bring to him, I that am queen. Lost in humanity, future foreseen." The General was in unnoticeable panic, and the line cuts off. Leaving me in in an alley cornered by the white haired...TWINS? They looked at me with their red eyes, and mouthed 'Help us.', why would I help them? I had no choice either way since they looked like they really needed help. they looked shocked as I said sure, but it wasn't that, it was because...

"WATCH OUT!" a familiar voice yelled, I didn't know how or why but suddenly I felt controlled and ran off not too far. There was something heavy that fell and if it weren't for those twins, I would've had a pricey concussion. As I looked at the twins my expression morphed into one of gratitude, they were nice people...well, that is for silvers. 'You know we can read your mind right? But no thanks needed!' this I heard in my head, it wasn't as familiar as the one from before. It left me feeling strange but not uneasy or frightened.Just a little weird.They smiled shyly, I wanted to remember their faces just in case.

"You OK, Mare?" Kei asked concerned. I gave a small, quick nod. "If it weren't for these girls" I motioned to the two girls behind me "I'd be dead." I scratched the back of my neck, when one of the girls says something bizarre, something unexpected . 'Help us get out of this place before they see us.' One of them pleaded.

I didn't know why they were so desperate to leave this side of the kingdom. And damn, even though I hate silvers, I'll help these two...and only these two.But only so they won't ask for something in return later. But something tells me they wouldn't have anyways. I heard deep voices screaming for two girls called "Eunomia" and "Persephone", the girls looked at me as Kei tapped my shoulder and smiled. "I'll help them. You go get some valuables." I ran off and looked back, seeing a weirdly calm Kei and the girls waving. Then I didn't look back, I tried getting their valuable things, and well I got some, until I got arrested...and probably hurt severely. Gee was at home already so my only option was to escape, walking alone at home in the dark and stayed in a place for a while in hopes of finding someone who was worth something. I went to the bar, and noticed someone who had a lot of money, I snatched his money but he caught me. He looked different. I stoped and knew gazing wasn't good. "Why are you stealing from me?" he asked in the calmest voice ever. "I'm just returning these." I replied, smiling also. he hands me something and smiled at me. It was one tetrarch. "Now tell me, why are you stealing?" I was so frustrated and told the truth. He nods and smiles "I'll give you a job, you should have someone sending you to your house." He walks off ever so mysteriously. I just sit down so clueless.

"hey, Mare." A voice so soft said, "Is it natural to feel emotions?" the voice enticed me and made me sleep. "You know, let me sing you a song." I semi-closed my eyes, smiled as someone was combing my hair, her voice started and it sounded so...nice. "He who left me, now sent in haven. Approach thee dangerous west winds, help as every man gets blown. Do no-" I stood up seeing no one but me. Just me. I looked out and beyond but there wasn't anyone, none and just me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious voices keep on attracting Mare, leaving her confused. The twins now live with the Barrows and serve their gratitude towards their family who will now tell their story of the past.

I went back home after that creepy moment, and never told of it to anyone in the family except Gee. I told her but it was too bizarre for her to comprehend. I even asked her if she hears someone with an awfully nice and calming voice, Gee answered 'NO! You're getting a bit crazy Mare!" and that will be the response of the family members for all I care. Finally, Eunomia--one of the twins with a bun pigtail (more like that sailor of the moon or something I've read before)--tells of their origin, the twins or should I say, Eia and Persephone of the far west kingdom called Yamato, which is very far from Norta. Possibly 10,173 kilometers, Persephone said. They travelled through a jet of some sort, it was high technology. I'll probably just tell their story and their origin.

Eia and Persephone of both House Weiss and House Takagi. House Weiss is very known to be close to House Calore, the House hailing in Norta. House Weiss were filled of Whispers--talented ones in other's perspective. The one who founded House Weiss, which is Antoine Valentin Weiss, met Alexander Caesar Calore--who will soon be his partner in crime. This grew a huge bond in the two Houses. Antoine had family for 5 generations and more to come, the 6th generation children were named Luca (no one knew his real name but the Tiberias VI calls him Luca) and Celestin. Prince Celestin died from a threatening disease no one could heal, leaving Luca the only one to survive. He has 10 kids from 4 wives, the twins belonged to the 2nd, Queen Themis. The 1st, Queen Yuji raised two children, all they know was their names are the West and South winds (no one knows the real names) and believed to be dead from the same case as Prince Celestin, the West wind is a windweaver, like his mother, and the South wind was the unfortunate lady, leaving her with no abilities, weirdly. 3rd Queen, which was Queen Bianca bear three children in this order: Alexandré, Lucius, and Astraeios. 4th and last queen, Queen Hestia, has two children who's names are Hesperus and Eros. All of the males were rumored to be dead after 318. They're escaping the Queenstrial that'll be held soon.

"And that's all, Mare. I swear to god I don't trust any silver." Eia looked around, she seemed wary of things, Persephone smiled. She revealed her earpiece which had a star hanging on a thin chain "Oh, no I couldn't simply--" She hushed me and sat down. "Mare, we escaped to see you. A friend of ours with an outstanding ability told us to seek you." Eia nodded and added onto the conversation. "This is the lucky charm our mother, Themis, gave us before dying. It wasn't a hoax yet this is a real luck charm. This will help you." I accepted it, I know they will be insistent for me to keep it. I hope it isn't poisoned or someth-- "And trust us, it isn't poisoned.", right. They read minds.

A sound of a gun, possibly, was heard nearby. The twins went down as I did too, curious of what happened. I didn't know where it was specifically but everyone gathered 'round in the middle. A girl with taupe colored hair closing her eyes while drowning in a red pool of liquid. "No one stops ME, little bitch." A drunk man said, throwing the gun he just used. The woman cried in front of her. Persephone couldn't bear to look at Kei, I didn't know I was crying. "She protected me from my demonic husband...", I didn't know that soon I got pulled inside a vehicle along with Eia and Persephone. I couldn't bear to be separated from a friend I just knew for 4 weeks, it hurt way too much, knowing they'll just throw her somewhere in town. I'll function normally for her, hopefully this job is a way out in being a soldier.


End file.
